Dweevil
the Dweevil family Anode dweevil Mandarachnia volticula The Anode Dweevil is a kind of enemy in the Pikmin 2 game. It is a yellow dweevil that when agitated by attacks, it well emit an electrical discharge that will immediately electrocute and kill your Pikmin without a chance to save them, thus making it one of the most dangerous common Dweevils. It also picks up dead foes and treasures, which is common to all Dweevils. This suitably makes Yellow Pikmin the best choice in battle. Also since Purple Pikmin can stun any small Dweevil, they will also work well, but take great care. Caustic dweevil Mandarahnia sulfurnid The Caustic Dweevil is a kind of enemy in the Pikmin 2 game. This Dweevil picks up any treasure or enemy body it can find. Caustic means corrosive, and this may portend to the fact it releases water. It is a blue dweevil that when agitated by attacks, it well release a blast of water that will attempt to drown out your Pikmin. This suitably makes Blue Pikmin the best choice in battle. Also since Purple Pikmin can stun any small Dweevil, they will also work well. Fiery dweevil Mandarachnia napalmens The Fiery Dweevil is an enemy in Pikmin 2. Dweevils like to pick up treasures and defeated enemies and put them on their bodies. When there is something on their body, they can't be damaged by Pikmin or pilots until the body or tresure is taken of. To take off the body, you just have to throw Pikmin on the Dweevil's body or punch it many times. It is a red dweevil that, when agitated by attacks, will release searing flames that will catch your Pikmin on fire. This makes Red Pikmin the best choice in battle. Also since Purple Pikmin can stun any small Dweevil, they will also work well. Munge dweevil Mandarachnia pungetis The Munge Dweevil is a kind of enemy in the Pikmin 2 game. This Dweevil is commonly seen retrieving bug bodies and treasures. It is a purple/pink dweevil that when agitated by attacks, it will release poisonous gases that will poison your Pikmin. This suitably makes White Pikmin the best choice in battle. Also since Purple Pikmin can stun any small Dweevil, they will also work well. Volatile dweevil Mandarachnia explodus The Volatile Dweevil is a kind of enemy in the Pikmin 2 game. They resemble walking bomb-rocks except that they are dweevils. Unlike other Dweevils, they will start to detonate as soon as they start walking. They are also known to drop from ceilings. The only way to kill it is to run and wait for it to detonate, although if you are in peril you may use ultra-bitter spray to petrify it and then kill it. You will at least get nectar, or possibly spray. Titan dweevil Mandarachnia gargantium The Titan Dweevil is the last boss in Pikmin 2. It is a larger version of smaller Dweevils, and only gets its powers from the fact that it has several appliances on it that it uses.In the last dungeon of the game at the very bottom in the Dream Den, Olimar and The President find Louie sitting on top of a mound of treasure. When they approach the mound, however, it reveals itself as the head of the Titan Dweevil. It then starts to attack. The Titan Dweevil, before it rises up, resembles a pile of treasure. Category:Dweevil